Une larme
by Motokolas
Summary: Petit texte sur les conséquences du Getsuga tenshô final...  SPOILERS CHAPITRE 420/421 !


**Une** **larme** par Motokolas

-Disclaimer : _Bleach_ n'est pas à moi, est-il besoin de le dire. Et je ne fais pas de sous avec ces petits textes amateurs blablabla...

-Blabla de l'auteur :** ATTENTION ! SPOILERS CHAPITRES 420/421!**

Ce texte est en P.O.V de la fusion Tensa zangeztsu/Hollow Ichigo.

-Question aux lecteurs : as-t-on nommé de façon officieuse ce perso (la fusion) comme on l'a fait pour le hollow en l'appelant Shirosaki ou Hichigo?

ps : c'est moi ou les nouveaux perso représentant des pouvoirs d'Ichigo sont tous des bishônen ?

* * *

Voilà, il a donné à Ichigo les moyens d'avoir le Getsuga tenshô final.

Une bouffé de fierté l'envahit : son maître a rapidement compris et s'est laissé percer de sa lame, lui qui d'habitude ne comprend qu'au tout dernier moment. Dans cette ultime technique, Ichigo lui confiait entièrement sa vie, au point de s'effacer pour céder sa place et devenir Getsuga. Le shinigami plaçait en son pouvoir une confiance aveugle pour lui faire gagner le combat.

Mais cet élan qui lui gonflait la poitrine fut vite étouffé par la réalité de ce que signifiait posséder cette technique…

...

Et cette réalité se matérialisa sous la forme d'une larme limpide et chaude que rien ne pu empêcher de se former aux coins de ses yeux dépareillés.

...

Cette larme sonnait comme un adieu.

Il allait utiliser son pouvoir au maximum et permettre à « Getsuga » de s'incarner dans le monde humain par le biais du corps d'Ichigo.

Puis toutes les énergies en actions disparaitraient à tout jamais une fois le travail accompli.

Il aurait voulu discuter plus longtemps avec Ichigo, aurait voulu le remercier pour ces quelques mois passés à combattre ensembles. Malheureusement et comme à chaque fois, il fallait faire vite, pas le temps…

Enfin si, il aurait tout juste le temps de lui dire qu'il disparaitrait après cette technique…

...

Cette larme solitaire roulant joyeusement sur sa peau était aussi celle du refus de disparaître.

Au fond, il refusait de servir son maître dans un souhait qu'il ne désirait pas accomplir. Le shinigami allait se servir de lui à son plus haut potentiel jusqu'à le détruire entièrement. Il disparaîtrait, lui qui avait abreuvé de son pouvoir les âmes des êtres chers à l'adolescent jusqu'à les faire évoluer. Lui dont le départ forcé de Kuchiki Rukia pour la Soul Society avait précipité sa rencontre avec Ichigo sous la forme du vieil homme. Lui qui l'avait maintenu en vie jusque là malgré de nombreux ennemis mortels.

...

Cette larme était celle de l'échec et d'une peur qu'il n'osait avouer : celle de ne pas être parvenu à protéger Ichigo jusqu'au bout et de le perdre.

Il savait bien qu'avec son maître les choses étaient ainsi : c'était tout ou rien. Donner tout pour n'avoir aucun regret, donner tout pour ne plus jamais ressentir une culpabilité semblable à celle qu'il avait connu à la mort de sa mère. Donner tout jusqu'à en mourir.

...

Cette larme si simple était chargée du regret de ne plus pouvoir aider Ichigo par la suite.

Jamais plus il ne se battrait au côté de son propriétaire et cette réalité lui fendait le cœur.

Son maitre l'oublierait un jour, à force de ne plus jamais voir de hollow et de ne plus être hanté par des Plus.

...

Cette larme pleine de tristesse, Ichigo la vit dévaler son visage et terminer sa course au bout de son nez.

Mais l'adolescent ne paniqua pas, ni ne montra d'étonnement. Il resta calme et serein, la lame encore plantée en lui.

Ichigo ne demanda qu'une explication, espérant une réponse à la question soulevée par cette larme : qu'est ce qui pouvait faire pleurer cet être si puissant ?

A cette question d'Ichigo, il répondit la vérité presque malgré lui. Il répondit que c'était lui –kurosaki Ichigo – qu'il souhaitait protéger.

Là, le jeune homme roux ne pu cacher sa surprise et sollicita des précisions, précisions qui lui furent données.

Ichigo su enfin que le prix à payer pour l'utilisation de cette technique n'était ni plus ni moins que ses pouvoirs de shinigami…et cela de façon définitive.

...

Puis vient la séparation entre le maître et l'arme.

Un simple « adieu » suffisait. Il savait qu'Ichigo avait perçu sa tristesse pendant leur simulacre de combat.

…

Les yeux d'Ichigo changèrent, ses cheveux gagnèrent en nombreux centimètres et prirent une magnifique teinte noir corbeau.

Son corps se couvrit de bandages.

Il cessa d'être Ichigo. Il était Getsuga, synonyme de mort pour l'ennemi ailé qui se tenait devant lui autant que pour les pouvoirs de shinigami dont il se nourrissait.

Il attaqua et blessa Aizen mais ce dernier ne succomba pas.

Soudain, Ichigo se senti vidé. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il savait pourquoi : Ses pouvoirs de shinigami le quittaient mais Aizen n'était pas vaincu.

Il avait échoué.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait perdre Zangetsu- qu'il avait enfin l'impression de comprendre- pour rien.

C'est ce moment précis que choisit un homme pour arriver. Pour une fois ce dernier ne portait pas son habituel bob rayé vert et blanc.

S'alluma alors en Ichigo une lueur d'espoir : Urahara-san était parvenu à lui rendre ses pouvoirs de shinigami une fois. Zangetsu, c'était lui, et tant qu'il vivait alors son zanpakutô aussi. Zangestsu existait encore quelque part en lui, sans doute enfoui profondément et faible, mais il était là, il en était sûr.

Et Ichigo comptait bien le retrouver et effacer sa tristesse.


End file.
